Moondance
by DreamerBaby
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is a girl from a high ranking family who meets the bastard rocker of the north on the night of a full moon. "Well its a marvelous night for a Moondance". Jon sings to her.


**_I do not own Game of Thrones or the Songs used, some inspiration from the 2007 movie August Rush :)._**

Daenerys Targaryen was in her advanced cello class with her brother Viserys, twins Cersei and Jamie Lannister and siblings Robb and Sansa Stark. They sat stiffly waiting for Jon Arryn, their professor to walk in and begin their lesson. Dany, as she is known was fiddling around when Mr. Arryn stepped in and gently told them to start playing the Bach piece they were rehearsing. Dany sighed and was getting ready when her brother clipped her over the head with his bow and told her to fix her posture when Mr. Arryn wasn't paying attention. Cersei and Jamie snickered while giving each other strange looks, Sansa winced on her behalf, and Robb growled almost like the dire wolf of his families crest. Finally, Mr. Arryn got their attention and signaled for them to start. As they began, an electric guitar riff was heard and interrupted their playing.

"Goodness Miss. Targaryen would you be so kind as to tell those thuggish boys to keep it down? I told that young mans uncle that this was going to hinder my class, but I caved and let them practice here out of the goodness of my heart" He drolled. Dany nodded and walked across the hall, pushing the doors open to inform the group they were disturbing them when her breath got caught in her throat. She saw a man with curly black hair, grey eyes, and a muscular build, holding a guitar and standing in front of the microphone. Behind him on drums was a sizeable scared man, with long brown hair and a scruffy beard. His face looked as if it was scorched on his left side, marring what would have been a very handsome face in Dany's opinion yet his aura screamed danger. On base was a woman with copper skin and long brown hair who wore tight leggings and boots that made her legs look miles long, next to her on the keyboard was a short, portly man. He looked nervous with his brown hair matted and sticking to his forehead. And finally a skinny man on the second guitar with long brown hair and pointed nose. The grey-eyed man opened his mouth and sang as Dany felt herself being pulled to him.

" _I break! I borrow! I win! I lose!_ " he crooned, with the thin man harmonizing with him. "I pray! I'm hollow! I'm deaf, confused..I'll find you!" They continued as the copper beauty leaned in and whispered to the man gesturing with her head toward Dany. His eyes snapped open, looking at her with a bright smile, a genuine smile. Something Dany was not used to real smiles as all she ever saw was smirks and sneers or that polite society smile she always used. He opened his mouth to continue the song when a harsh squealing sound broke the mood.

"Excuse me!" Cersei Lannister drawled out. Dany turned and saw her class behind her.

"What-" Dany began, but Viserys interrupted her.

"Arryn got a call from his lunatic of a wife, their "precious Robin" hurt himself and had to go to the hospital." Viserys snickered.

"Oy that's our aunt and cousin!" Robb growled out, Dany knew that Robb held no feelings toward his cousin, but he was honorable and defended family above all else. His sister, Sansa, nodded stoically while her eyes shifted toward the stage. She giggled and ran over to embrace the curly haired man.

"Jon!" She leaped into his arms gracefully, making Dany frown as she kissed his cheek.

"Sansa! Long time no see you look gorgeous!" the man named Jon stated, clutching her hands. "Want to introduce me to the lot that interrupted our session?" He snickered as he walked toward everyone with a semi-serious expression. "Sorry did we interrupt your class? Uncle Ned told me I might see you guys here."

"Yes, you did Snow! Dad didn't tell us you were going to be in town!" Robb grinned, clasping arms with the man named Jon.

"A Snow?! No wonder Mr. Arryn was all huffy." Jamie sneered. Dany knew that Snow was the name for bastards of the North and looked at Jon who seemed not to be bothered by the Lannisters sneer.

"Aye, I'm Sansa and Robb's cousin from their Aunt Lyanna and an unknown man," Jon spoke roughly, his thick northern accent lacing every word he spoke. This is my band, the Nights Watch, over there is Sam Tarly." The short man nervously waved at the group and mumbled a hello. "Talisa Maegyr on bass." Talisa winked at Robb who pushed his hair back and smiled at her. "On drums is Sandor "the Hound" Cleagane, we just call him the Hound." The man in question nodded and scowled at everyone until he got to Sansa, and Dany swore his gaze softened as he looked at the red-haired beauty. "That's my old friend Edd Tollett on the other guitar over there." Edd smiled and nodded politely. He walked up to Dany and smiled down at her. "And I'm Jon Snow, and you are?" he said extending his hand to her. Dany took it and felt his rough, calloused hand clasp hers as his thumb caressed the back of her hand.

"D-Daenerys Targaryen." She stuttered, cursing herself mentally for her bashful behavior. "This is my brother Viserys and twins Jamie and Cersei Lannister. I'm assuming your cousins don't need an introduction, but for everyone else's sake, this is Sansa Stark and her brother Robb." Dany gestured and nodded at the rest of the band. "You sounded-"

"Crude and unrefined." Viserys sneered.

"I was going to say wonderful." Dany grinned shyly. "You have a pretty voice."

"Did ya hear that Snow? Pretty, just like the rest of ya!" The Hound snorted with Talisa and Edd snickering in the background and Sam nervously chuckling. Jon scowled and threw his water bottle at him. "Oy! Not my fault yer prettier than Talisa, hell yer prettier than most women I've known with that brooding stare, bouncy curls, and grey doe eyes." Clegane smirked Edd leaned on the side of the stage, laughing behind his hand.

"That part about him being prettier than me is your opinion Hound!" Talisa sneered, "You agree with don't you handsome?" Talisa winked at Robb, fully expecting him to become flustered. Robb however grinned and leaned forward to take her hand and kiss it.

"Of course gorgeous, you're the most beautiful being in the seven counties I reckon." Talisa blushed prettily, not expecting to be wooed by the Stark heir.

"That's your opinion Stark." Cersei sniffed, looking at her brother. "Not all agree, isn't that right Jamie?"

"No offense Stark but I, unfortunately, agree with Cersei." Jon grinned looking at Dany. "And no offense Tali!" Jon called out over his shoulder to Talisa as she unplugged her instrument. "Anyway, we should be going. Uncle Benjin booked us a gig at Casterly Rock Pub, and we need to go set up."

"You're the band that little monster booked for our cousin Lancel's birthday?" Cersei shrieked.

"Lancel Lannister? Yes, that's him. Tyrion called my uncle earlier last month" Jon snickered, "You're all going I assume?" As he focused his gaze and smiled back at Dany whose heart fluttered like a hummingbirds wings.

"Yes, we'll be there." Dany smiled prettily.

"Not me, father summoned me home. Since cousin Rhagaer got himself stupidly killed, I'm next in line to inherit the family business, so I have extra lessons I have to do." Viserys sneered, turning to Dany with a sick grin on his face. "DO not forget father wants you well tomorrow for the meeting with Khal Drogo from Khalisar enterprises. If it works out father will see you wed to the barbarian." Dany frowned and shook her head.

"That man is double my age I won't marry him!" Dany protested, only to get slapped in the face.

"Do not wake the Dragon sister!" Viserys was then pushed to the floor by a blur of dark black and brown. Sansa was at her side holding a handkerchief to her bloody lip. Talisa stood in front of them with the Hound, Edd, and Robb next to her. Sam, hid behind the now packed equipment and Dany looked to see Jon standing over her brother. "How DARE you hit me you B-."

"Go ahead! Call me a Bastard! At least I don't hit women!" Jon growled. "Go to your meeting!" Dany will be safe with us. Viserys marched out of the room, screaming profanities at the group. Jon then turned to Day and took her face in his hands. "Are you alright Dany?" He asked gently.

"Y-yes, thank you..." she whispered. Jon rubbed her injured cheek softly with his thumb.

"Of course."

"I-I got ice for your cheek Miss Dany." Sam stuttered. "If you ice it now, it shouldn't leave a m-mark." Dany smiled softly.

"Thank you, Sam." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, standing on her tiptoes to gently kiss Jon's cheek as well. "Thanks to both of you."

"Ah Tarly, ya craven at least yer useful!" The Hound chuckled. Sansa scoffed, making the large man look at her and grin. "Did I say something to upset the little bird? He snickered playfully at Sansa.

"A man doesn't have to engage in conflict or violence to prove he is a man." Sansa huffed. The Hound chuckled. "What's so funny Ser?"

"I'm no Ser, little bird but I'd rather be a man who can protect my woman, than one who will nurse her after the fact." He said looking down at Sansa with an unreadable expression.

"Well, shall we go? Uncle Benjin is waiting for us, and I'm sure your brother is waiting as well." Jon directed the last half of the question at the twins. Cersei huffed and led her brother out of the room by his hand. Jon turned to Dany. "Want to grab your things? Sandor and the guys are taking the van with the band equipment; you can put your things with them and ride with me."

"Why would I need-" Sansa smiled and cut her off.

"Jon rides a motorcycle; he calls it Ghost. You can leave your things with me Dany; I'll ride with Mr. Sandor since Robb and Talisa seem to have snuck off" Sansa said regally, her eyes dancing in mischief. "Shall we Sam? Edd? Mr. Sandor?" Jon grabbed Dany's hand after she gave her things to Sansa and walked to the parking lot. The sun had set early since they were in the middle of winter. The moon full and twinkling at them. Jon shucked off his leather jacket and put it on Dany while handing her a helmet. As they both mounted the bike, Dany gripped Jon around the waist, feeling his hard muscles under her small hands. Jon, unbeknownst to her, rolled his eyes back at her touch and proximity, resisting the urge to take her then and there. Jon revved up the engine and turned his head to look at her. "Hold on tight Your Highness." He winked before pushing his visor down and speeding off into the night.

Later as the party continued, the band had taken a break; idle music was playing in the background. Dany held a glass of white wine in her hand that was handed to her by the Lannister outcast, the dwarf Tyrion, who Dany enjoyed talking to. Dany looked around, Robb was in a corner with Talisa, exchanging hushed affections. Sam and Edd were hanging with the roadies of their band, which included a comely girl named Gilly. The Hound and Sansa were dancing together, garnering the attention of everyone around them and the twins disappeared ages ago. Dany recalled the rumors she heard about them and shuddered at the idea of what they could be doing. She was looking for one person in particular and continued to scan the crowd until a voice broke her concentration.

"He's on the roof." Dany turned to see Jon, Sansa and Robb's Uncle Benjin. Benjin had long dark brown hair that he tied in a half up style, tattoos and a long curved scar above his eye. His eyes and smile danced with a fatherly glow as he looked down at Dany. "Jon, he doesn't like crowds funnily enough. He's on the roof, take that door to the left, and up the stairs, you'll find him." He walked away leaving Dany blushing. She hurried up the stairs and heard the sound of a harmonica in the distance. She recognized the melody from Van Morrison's Moondance as she peeked over the railing to watch a man walking in the park playing the beautiful music. She then heard an acoustic guitar closer to her and turned to see Jon behind her on the elevated water tank. He was looking down at her with a smile.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He grinned at her "Come up here," He said extending his hand down to help her up. Dany smiled softly and let Jon pull her up, sitting her next to him, close enough to count the freckles on his nose. "Music," Jon chuckled, turning back to the man in the park. "It's pure, it cant lie to you as people do." He smiled gently at her. "It expresses our true hearts and wants in a society where exposing our raw desires is frowned upon." He said playing a simple chord looking at Dany through his eyelashes.

"That's beautiful Jon Snow." Dany smiled looking up at the moon. "But everything lies, even music." She said sadly.

"Not true Danareys Targaryen," Jon said cheekily. "Listen to that man, he's playing a simple instrument, but with so much soul you can feel it here," Jon said pointing to his chest. "You can hear his wishes, his hopes, and his dreams and you can answer back just as honestly." He smiled "Here I'll show you what I mean." He began to play Moondance on his guitar, picking up the same key as the man in the park. He opened his mouth, and Dany was mesmerized as he looked deep into her eyes and sang.

" _Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance_

 _With the stars up above in your eyes_

 _A fantabulous night to make romance_

 _'Neath the cover of October skies_

 _And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

 _To the sound of the breezes that blow_

 _And I'm trying to please to the calling_

 _Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

 _And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

 _And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush..."_

Jon trailed off, his gaze growing more heated and focused on Dany who caught herself leaning into him.

"So Miss Targareyn, does music lie?" He whispered moving his guitar to the side and caressing her face in his calloused hand.

"It might, but you don't..." Dany whispered back, afraid to destroy the moment with anything louder than a whisper.

"Never to you," he said closing the gap between them. And Dany now understood what he meant, kissing him under the dancing moon. It was indeed a fantabulous night to make romance she thought as Jon laid her down an reached for her skirt, in the light of the dancing moon.

 ** _This is a one shot for now but I think I might expand on it if people like it. Tell me what you think! I wrote this in my Ancient theory class after listening to Bach/Break from the August Rush soundtrack._**


End file.
